Gift
by Link Fangirl01
Summary: Girls like flowers...right?  A Genis/Presea oneshot.  Submitted for Christopher Scott's "May Flowers" challenge.


A sequel for Dayflowers (which you don't have to read to understand this) and a Genis/Presea oneshot. Submitted for Christopher Scott's "May Flowers" challenge. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey Genis, what's that?" a brunette boy asked. Perhaps he was not so much a boy now, being over 18. Lloyd Irving Aurion had just come back from a world round trip to find his half-elf friend digging industrially in a dirt patch spanning the length of the boy's house. Small green shoots were cropping up and Lloyd would swear, growing right before his eyes.<p>

"Nice to see you too." Genis said, not looking up from his work. "How'd the exsphere search go?" The swordsman wiped a bit of sparkling dust off his hands.

"I crushed the last one on my way over here. Is the garden yours or the Professor's?"

"It's kind of both" Genis answered, standing up. He used a light Aqua Edge on the patch, causing the shoots to grow ever faster. Now Lloyd _knew_ he wasn't imagining it.

"I don't know where you found these" he said, crouching down next to his friend and watching the buds come up. "But I want one."

"I'm sure Colette will love it." Genis replied with an impish grin. He received a swat to the head for his troubles. "Oh please, like that's not what you were thinking!"

The plants were done a week later and Raine released the growth spell she'd been using on them. Genis carefully placed one in a pot for his friend. He told Raine to give it to Lloyd the next chance she got and _not to let Colette know._ She gave him a look that clearly said "who do you think you're talking to?" and told him he'd better leave for Regal's company before he chickened out.

Really, what love-struck boy doesn't want to give a pretty flower to the girl he likes? Even if she's the kind who thinks a whetstone is the perfect present. Genis potted another flower (Raine eyed the empty spot sadly), tucked it carefully in his bag, and set off.

Symphonia was twice as big as Sylvarant had been (and that had been big enough to the young mage). Altimira was a long way off, 2 or 3 days of solid flight with the Rheaird at its fastest. The white-haired child flew smoothly into the hangar and promptly tumbled off the machine. He pressed a button on the aircraft, causing it to fold itself up and stuffed the thing in his wing pack. Now, where was Regal's company…?

"Excuse me sir" he said, tapping the nearest passerby on the elbow (that being as high as he could reach). "Could you tell me where the Lezareno company is located?" The man smiled genially down at him and gave an expert set of directions. Genis set off at a trot, thanking Raine for beating proper mannerisms into his head. He reached the main building, tentatively pushing open the doors.

"Is Presea Combatir here?" he asked the lady at the desk. The bespectacled looked down her nose at the kid.

"She is not available" she answered icily. Genis took a step back, only to look around as the elevator doors slid open.

"Regal!" The president smiled at his young friend.

"Genis, it's good to see you. Here to see Presea I presume?" The mage nodded, a blush staining his cheeks. A corner of the man's mouth pulled itself up in a smirk.

"She's upstairs in my office, tying up some loose ends. Liana" he turned to the woman at the desk, "show Genis upstairs would you?" The woman looked like she'd swallowed a lemon.

"This way _sir_" she bit out, walking to the elevator. Genis followed along happily. The ride was an unpleasant one though; the secretary kept _glaring_ at him. It was a happy half-elf scrambling out of the elevator and away from that _hag_. He made his way to Regal's office before pausing to knock.

"Come in" a quiet female voice chimed. Genis sighed with relief.

"H-hi Presea." The pinkette looked up.

"Hello Genis, what are you doing here?" He was overjoyed to see her smile at his presence.

"I w-wanted t-to see you." Presea tilted her head to the side, contemplating.

"And?" The magic-user set his bag down on the ground and carefully dug through it.

"T-this is for you. Raine and I found them near the Great Tree and I t-thought you might like one." Presea studied the plant carefully, fingering the yellow blossom.

"It's lovely Genis, thank you." She set the pot carefully next to the window where it would get plenty of sun. The half-elf inwardly smiled.

"Are you finished?" he inquired. The ax-wielder nodded silently.

"T-then…would you mind going out for today?" The blush was very prominent now. Presea contemplated this.

"That sounds…nice." She took the hand Genis was shyly offering and the two preteens left the room.

When the mage accompanied her back that evening, night had fallen and Presea wished to re-claim her plant and bring it to her private quarters. She pushed the door open and stopped abruptly. Genis peered over her shoulder to see the flower's signature ball of light.

"W-what is…?" The little half-elf stepped forward.

"Raine and I discovered that the petals absorb sunlight. They release the light when the suns go down. I thought you might like it."

"It's beautiful" she whispered. "Perhaps I will place it at Papa's grave." Genis couldn't argue that this might be a fine use for the flower. He was just glad Presea liked it.

"Thank you" she said again. This time the girl lifted herself up to plant a most uncharacteristic kiss on the boy's cheek. Genis's whole face lit up.

"Y-You're welcome Presea."

* * *

><p>Fast paced, I know. But I was REALLY short on time and had to turn it in (heheh...school) early. Leave some feedback?<p> 


End file.
